Mr. Sickles
Mr. Sickles is a fairground entertainer in the episode "Lower Berth". Early Life Mr. Sickles is a fairground entertainer in the freaks fair holding by Ernest Feeley and was the owner of Enoch, The Two-Faced Man, a disformed human, his only bread job which he mistreats physically every time that he runs away from his cage. One night, Mr. Sickles was reprimanded by Ernest for to have let the monster go out. Threatening them to transfer them out of the fair if it reproduces. Although Mr. Sickles gives evidence that Enoch was the real star in the fair because unique, Ernest reveals that he was informed by a doctor having understood that other similar beings can replace Enoch if he was not disciplinated. Angry, Mr. Sickles mistreats Eqnoch with a whip. Later, he was visited by Dr. Zachary Cling who had listen his quarrel with Ernest, making him an offer which can change his situation in touch with an acquisition from which they can benefit. Previously, the doctor had played and winned a poker party with an archaeologist. Blank, this last gave him an Egyptian sarcophagus containing a mummy named Myrana, nicknamed Myrna, a young sixteen-year-old slave who was buried living for to have refused the advances of the Pharaoh casrand has never known love or happiness of having children. Mr. Sickles, noticing her necklace, accept the offer, although suspicious that the doctor makes him a low blow. The doctor affirm that he was only a professional player, with ennemys, and wants to had discreet benefits for to be hidden, declaring also that the necklace was false. The next day, Myrna's first exhibition was a success, giving excellent benefits for Mr. Sickles and Zachary. In parallel, Enoch fall in love for the mummy. Secretly visited by a little girl Elizabeth, he insist that she opens curtains to be able to admire his lady-love. Reprimanded by her mother, the girl, moved by the monster, goes away having given him her own doll. Later, Mr. Sickles, noticing Enoch holding the doll like it was his baby child and admiring Myrna, laughs cruelly at him by saying that he was not normal for to start a family. Crime Mr. Sickles also notices the daily newspaper cover concerning the mummy considered priceless and understands that in fact Zachary stole her. Angry, he confronts the false doctor threatening him with shears, asking if he was interested by the necklace. However, the doctor disadvises him from to extirpate the mummy's necklace, fearing a curse which returns people incapable to procreate. A guy recruted before for to extract the collar was found dead and castrated. Don't believe him, Mr. Sickles kills him accidently by stabbing him with shears. Fate Frightened to be arrested for murder, Mr. Sickles open expressly Enoch's cage and put down shears there to make him accuse before to extracted Myrna's necklace in front of a angry Enoch. Feral, Enoch kill Mr. Sickles by castrating him with shears. Myrna's eye become open. When Ernest present a new exhibition, he was, with the public, highly schocked to constated that Enoch and Myrna was not here and accidently present the dead body of Mr. Sickles. One year later, persuaded that the monsters were kidnapped/stolen, he was contacted by a police inspector who had identified the new location where the monster pair was hidden. Visiting the cave, he notices with disgust that the two monsters was etablished like a couple, surprising them put to sleep together in a bed and understanding why Mr. Sickles was killed. Leaving them, he does not notice the tears of a monstrous baby, revealed to be the future CryptKeeper. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Stefan Gierasch. *He was also a guest star in Dallas with Gerrit Graham (Theodore Carne), Kathleen York (Coralee), Britt Leach (Joe (Pawnbroker)), Burke Byrne (Mack), Matthew Faison (Doctor (Only Sin Deep)), Troy Evans (Al), Earl Boen (Mr. Clayton), J. Patrick McNamara (Thorne), Paul Lieber (Alan), Don Hood (Sebastian Fleming), Chelcie Ross (George Yates), Teddy Wilson (Clyde), Colleen Camp (Mildred Korman), Abel Franco (Bushmill), Lewis Arquette (Ernest Feeley), Kenneth White (Sheriff), Dorothy Parke (Sam), Mike Simmrin (Theodore) and William Franfather (Mr. Colbert). *He will be featured in the movie Junior with Arnold Schwarzenegger. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murderers Category:Show and Circus Performers